Return of the Demon Princess
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: Hiei's wife returns with a power, she can't control. What will everyone do with her?
1. Default Chapter

**Nikki:** I'm getting sick so sorry if I take along time to update  
  
**Sapphire:** I'm in this story. Ya!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
"Talking"  
  
-Telepathic talk-  
  
This begins in my main oc's pov.  
  
Let the fic begin

Yusuke and Kuwabara are at it again. Oh brother why do Kurama and Hiei put up with them? Huh what's this? "Just shut up you two! You've been arguing for the past 24 hours," growled Kurama definitely angry with them.  
  
"Well, well you can get impatient," smirked Hiei amused.  
  
"Duh, he was a leader of a dangerous gang," Yusuke said looking amused as well. Kurama hits both of them outside the head with a Rose whip for fun. Huh what's this! Oh my! It looks things are going to get good finally. Maybe she will be told the truth.  
  
"Hello everyone," spoke Yukina softly in her angelic voice.  
  
"Hi Yukina," everyone responded. Or not.  
  
"Wait a second; someone is watching us," Koenam whispered startling the whole group (no one knew he was there). CRAP!! He noticed me. But how?! None of them could feel me. Unless he felt someone else but, no one else is watching them. Sapphire you baka! I can't believe I didn't cover up my kai. Hiei quickly draws his katana, Yusuke prepares his Spirit gun, Kurama get ready with his Rose whip in hand, and Kuwabara draws the Spirit sword they position themselves, ready to attack. I'm in so much trouble if they find me. But, Koenam tells them to place back their weapons. Thank you Lord! I'm safe for now.  
  
"She isn't here," stated Koenam. "In fact she is very near to Raizen's lair. Yusuke calm down! She's scared silly it seems. But, why is she watching us?"  
  
"Good question, by the way who is this 'she'?" questioned Kurama. Please don't let Koenam know who I am. Hey where'd Yukina get to she was there a second again? Oh well she's not my problem. Wait a sec. Crap yes she is, I promised Touya I watch her today.  
  
"Hey where's Yukina?" exclaimed Kuwabara distracting everyone from the situation. Never mind. Now they will find her for me. Joy but what if my love gets injured, I must distract them and get her first. But how? I know I'll enter Raizen's lair that'll get Yusuke ticked off making him come and the others will come to keep him under control. Then I can get my wolf, Shadow, to get Yukina wherever that girl is. God, let this work.  
  
"Holy crap, that mystery girl is entering Raizen's lair," snarled Yusuke. "I'm going to get her. Now she's heading start to our palace. She's going to die!" Yusuke storms out with the others trying to get him to calm down. Damn, he's more obedient than my wolf. Good, that's right Yusuke come and get me. Lord, don't let Hiei or Kurama realize it's me.  
  
"Wait, Yusuke calm down or I'll have to use force," threaten Kurama (he sound so much like his yoko at that point it was scary). Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks about to faint. Hiei begins to laugh at him, so Yusuke decides to pick a fight by punching Hiei in the stomach hard. Hiei quickly retorts by hitting Yusuke with Fist of the Mortal Flame badly burning Yusuke's chest and ego. However Yusuke gets back using Nightmare Thunder leaving Hiei laying on his back and half-deaf. Hiei didn't get up before going full demon form and scaring the crap out of Yusuke. So, Yusuke turns Maijin form and startles Hiei. My love you must stop fighting before you get badly injured. Kurama sees that the fight was getting out of hand and yanks Yusuke and Hiei apart with Kuwabara's help that is. hank you Kurama! You saved my sanity. Now what do I have to get them to come after me...I got it! I'll try to 'kidnap' Raizen. That'll bring Yusuke running. Shadow my precious wolf you must hurry and find Yukina.  
  
"Crap! Whoever she is, it looks like she's going to enter Raizen's chamber and I'm going to kill her before she arrives at the palace," snarled Yusuke very loudly and angrily. Oh no. I'm in deep trouble.  
  
"Let's find out who she is first, you baka nigen," commented Hiei. How about not. Besides you know me already.  
  
"I am not a baka, half-bred," retorted Yusuke, "besides who cares who she is?"  
  
"I agree with the shrimp, we need to find whom she is," Kuwabara agreed.  
  
"Fine but then I get to kill her," Yusuke stated.  
  
"Not until we also find out what she's up to," Kurama declared bored at this point.  
  
"Fine... Can we go now?" complained Yusuke. They all set off to find the so- called unknown girl. When they arrived they see Raizen bond and gagged.  
  
"Who did this to you?!" exclaimed Yusuke. Looks like I'm busted. Crap, Shadow hurry up.  
  
"HOWL!!" That's my sign. Time to leave.  
  
"What was that, besides a wolf?" growled Kurama making the others laugh. Okay so far so good. Get Yukina in here.  
  
"Yukina's energy I can feel it!" Raizen stated startling the group.  
  
"Hey, is that the girl who bond you?" asked Kurama. What? Oh no. I'm out in open! I have got to get out of here.  
  
"Who? Oh the one sprinting out of here. Ya that's the one," Raizen whispered. I'm so out of here!

"What the hell? A wolf is attacking me," cried a surprised Kurama. Good boy, I'll repay you as soon as I get Yukina.   
  
"Shadow?!" exclaimed Hiei. Hell no he remembers him. "Shadow. Drop him!" yelled Hiei. He's not a dog Hiei.   
  
"Ouch! Thanks Hiei, but if that's Shadow that means Sapphire is alive and most likely in danger. Hey where Shadow go?" Kurama noticed. Come on Shadow we're leaving before anything else is discovered. Or that guy catches up with us.  
  
"Hello everyone," stated a shaken up Yukina. Everyone was shocked to see her okay.   
  
Kurama was the first to ask, "Where were you? And how did you get there? Who brought you back?"  
  
" I'm not sure where I was. Someone teleported me away from you all. A blackish wolf brought me back. That's all I really know and that a girl with sapphire-blue hair ran off with the black wolf following her and some black-haired kid chasing them that looked like Hiei. She seemed scared and I think I know her from somewhere," responded Yukina. Then she fainted into Hiei's arms from exhaustion.

"Yukina, wake up already!" Kuwabara yelled two hours later. Yukina slowly wakes up. About time. Is she okay? Good she is. Oh no. Not now Touya you're going to mess everything up.

"Yukina there you are!"   
  
"Who said that?! Show yourself before I kill you," threaten Yusuke.   
  
"It's Touya. Hi there Team Uramishi, it's been awhile."  
  
" Do I have to go Touya? Please don't make me go yet. I'm just got to talk to all of them," pleaded Yukina very innocently.   
  
"Go where?" Kurama asked calmly.  
  
Yukina and Touya explain that Touya has been training Yukina to fight and take his place in the Shinobi when the time was right. And I have to take Yukina home (which is the floating island of the koormie) before both of us get in trouble.   
  
-----  
Love or hate? Review please


	2. The Rogue Children fight to live

**Nikki:** I hope you like this.

**Sapphire:** I hate you sometimes you do realize that don't you Nikki.

**Shadow:** Nikki doesn't and will never own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
**To UltaAnimeFangurl2004- **Thanks that's so sweet. ::gives you a cookie::

_blah- lyrics_

On with the fic

"Oh no! That energy I know it. But the holder of it is dead. Unless she is still alive. Hell no she's still alive." Cried Touya terrified.

"That's right. Hello my young apprentice it's been far to long," said silkily voice that came from apparently nowhere.

"Yukina, Hiei get out of here. Now! Run already!" yelled Touya at the top of his lungs.

"The only to get out is to fight and win." Purred a dangerous voice that probably came from wherever the first one had. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Touya get ready to fight. However Hiei and Yukina aren't. 'What going on Hiei get Yukina and yourself out of there.'

"Wake up Hiei! Its not like you know them. Do you?" Yusuke hollered.

"Actually that's exact situation. I'm his mother. My name is Hina." Whispered a lovely looking female ice apparition. She has knee length blue hair and a tight, deep red, fighting outfit.

"I'm his father. Call me Kijion." Smirked a red haired male fire demon. He's wearing a torn, red shirt and black pants.

"What?! That's not possible!" Yelled Kurama.

"And I'm his twin Koji." He threw off a bandanna reveling a tagon eye.

Yusuke stuttered "He's got a tagon." Then he fainted, Kuwabara was just standing and staring in disbelief. Yukina whimpered and clung to Hiei pale-faced and scared.

"And the girl on my shoulder is Sapphire. Hiei my brother, I believe Sapphire is your fiancée. And this wolf would be her pet." Koji sneered

"It's a he and his name is Shadow! And take your goddamned hands off her." growled Hiei looking beyond ticked off.

"Don't be so angry I'll wake her up." Smirked Koji. Then he dropped Sapphire on the ground if front of Hiei.

"Why are all of you here and what do you want with us?" Questioned Yukina.

"You both were taken away from us and we will have you back. You can take down the current spirit detective easily." Hina replied with a hungry look in her glinting eyes.

"So you want us for our power and abilities. Is that it?" Hiei growled trying to wake up Sapphire. Slowly Sapphire wakes up and Shadow runs to protect her while Hiei fights.

"Good Shadow keep her safe and out of the fight. You hear me." Hiei stated to the young wolf. **_HOWL!_**

"Rouge forbidden children prepared to lose it all forever!" cried Kijion.

"Never! We will fight back. Right Hiei?" Yukina yelled.

"Yes of course! We will sooner die than give up to you." Hiei responded.

"Then prove you can fight." Koji challenged.

"More than happy too. Prepare to die! You are not our brother and will never be." Yukina and Hiei retorted in _perfect unison_.

"Keep dreaming I'm your sibling where you like it or not. Since you have two it's only fair I get someone else. Zeno ready for a fight!" Koji called. A fire apparition showed up. He's holding a double-headed scythe looking rather cocky and ready to fight. He has spiky hair, a smaller build, and is rather dangerous. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka were bond were flaming chains. "Good now they'll stay out of the way of our fight. I'll kill our opponents. Let the fight begin!" Zeno cried into the darkness that begins to surround them.

"You may not kill them Zeno! Even though they are our enemies now they still are my siblings." roared Koji before beginning to power up.

"Let the fight begin already! I want to see which one of my children is the strongest." hollered Kijion as the darkness surrounded them. 'Oh no it looks like the fight is about to begin. I've got to get the others free.' Quietly, Sapphire creeps up to the others.

"Hold still and don't you dare move." Whispered Sapphire. With that said she slowly starts to remove the flaming chains one by one. 'That's the way I've almost got it. Ouch, my hands are burning. Oh well. I've got to get Kurama free.' Finally all of them were free. Kurama begins to tend to Sapphire's badly burnt hands.

"Is she okay?" Asked Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

"Ya, she's fine. Sapphire, by the way my cousin, what did Koji mean when he called you Hiei's fiancée?" Kurama asked with waiting in his eyes.

"I guess you all deserve to know. Well quite a few years ago I met Hiei and we became training partners. That relationship slowly grew into more. Hiei and I eventually fell in love, I guess. And about 5-7 years ago he proposed to me. I was so shocked ,but I said yes. That's about it. Anything else you want to know?" She asked.

"Ya, actually it's about your ki. It's a lot different than anything I've ever sensed. Why is it so different?" Yusuke asks.

"I'm a gemshaper," Sapphire states.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asks.

"It's a rarer, stronger version of a shape-shifter. We're called gemshapers because of the gems we can produce. My name is Sapphire for a reason, you know," she smiles. Kurama shakes his head.

"Cousin; you are nuts," Kurama says.

"This coming from the Yoko Kurama. The King of Thieves himself," she smirks.

_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

"I'll never understand you, cousin..........." Yoko Kurama shakes his head.

"I never can trust you," Sapphire returns before passing out.

Nikki: I hope you liked it.

Shadow: Like the suspense? Please review.


	3. sorry ppldoc

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	4. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
